Una de los chicos
by Katescape
Summary: Si a Rose, pongamos, le gusta un chico y nunca se ha dado un beso antes, no es porque no haya querido, sino porque todos la consideran un poco marimacho. Entonces, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que su primo, que resulta ser el susodicho chico, se ofrezca voluntario para que practique? No es un mal plan. Le gusta ser "una de los chicos".


******Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._

**Nota inicial:** Si no te gusta el incesto, no leas porque no es tu historia.

* * *

**"Una de los chicos"**

* * *

_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin_

**Naked; Avril Lavigne**

* * *

La Torre de Astronomía siempre estaba vacía a esas horas de la tarde. Era demasiado pronto para las clases y demasiado tarde para que alguien quisiese saltarse alguna lección especialmente complicada de la profesora McGonagall y acudiese al aula en busca de refugio. Para Rose Weasley, aquel era el momento perfecto para esconderse.

Normalmente, cuando le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, acudía a su prima Lily, que aunque más pequeña, tenía más experiencia y ejercía de consejera cuando más la necesitaba. Pero, en ese momento, no era siquiera capaz de decirle nada. ¿Por qué era tan patética? Lily lo había pasado ya a los doce y ella tenía quince y ahí estaba. No sería tan grave si no fuese porque esa misma noche tenían fiesta en la habitación de los de sexto y aquello significaba que se acabaría jugando a la botella y quedaría en evidencia.

Enterró la cara en su jersey de lana desgastada con un bufido, notando cómo la melena pelirroja le tapaba las manos, apoyada como estaba en el alféizar de la ventana. Estaba tan sumida en su propio drama personal que no se percató de que alguien entraba a la clase hasta que sintió una mano en la espalda. Dio un respingo, sumamente asustada, y puso los ojos en blanco. Con un gesto dramático digno de las novelas que veía su abuela, se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo un ataque al corazón.

—Vaya susto me has dado.

—¿Otra vez fantaseando con Lorcan D'Eath? Mira que te tengo dicho que es una momia, Rosie.

—Momia o no, sigue siendo más guapo que tú —gruñó, sacando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos.

James Sirius profirió una carcajada que hizo que su prima esbozase una leve sonrisa. Ahí estaba. Jimmy siempre le hacía reír, le pasase lo que le pasase. Le iba a echar de menos, ahora que —por fin, en contra de lo que dictaban sus castigos múltiples— se iba a graduar. Les quedaba poco menos de medio mes juntos en Hogwarts y luego ella se tendría que acostumbrar a verlo únicamente en verano y navidades. Inconscientemente, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y notó cómo el brazo de él se movía automáticamente alrededor de los suyos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rosie?

Su primo no era la primera persona a la que le contaba las cosas, pero siempre estaba ahí. Lo necesitase o no. Sin embargo, esta vez le pareció más que adecuado. Soltó un profundo suspiro y escondió la cara en su capa.

—Esta noche hay fiesta en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto, para despedir el curso —notó cómo James asentía, sin comprender demasiado el problema—. Siempre acaban jugando a la botella, o eso me han contado...

—¿Y? —la animó él—. Suena divertido. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pues que… Que nunca he besado a nadie. —Su voz se había convertido en apenas un susurro audible. El chico alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la confesión y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Rose le miró más roja que un tomate.

—¡Venga ya! Si siempre estás rodeada de chicos. ¿Qué me dices de Michael Willings? El año pasado no os despegabais ni con agua caliente. De hecho, tuve que alejarle un poco cuando no te dejaba sola para venir a las cocinas conmigo.

—¡Pero si es mi mejor amigo! No digas tontadas.

—¿Luke Morgul?

—Le estaba ayudando a conquistar a Lily.

—¿Lily? —inquirió James, un poco más secamente de lo que pretendía. Rose puso los ojos en blanco, zanjando la discusión—. Vale, ¿y Logan Jones? Se te veía a la legua que te hacía tilín.

—Sí, pero yo a él no. No tengo la varita extra que le suele gustar —Suspiró, exasperada, mientras James hacía una mueca de horror y se llevaba inconscientemente una mano a su entrepierna—. Siempre estoy rodeada de chicos… ¿¡No ves el problema!?

—¿Sinceramente? —el chico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pues que nunca me he besado con nadie porque me ven como una de vosotros! ¡Incluso tú! Para ti soy como un tío. Como lo que debería haber sido Albus, vaya —explicó, agitando mucho las manos en su nerviosismo y mirando a través de la ventana—. Nadie me ve como un ente femenino. Es muy frustrante.

James se quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras la chica fruncía el ceño en ese gesto tan característico suyo, hinchando los carrillos por la rabieta. Inconscientemente, sonrió con cariño. Lo cierto es que en parte tenía razón: para él, Rose siempre había sido una compañera de aventuras. Dos años de diferencia no frenaban a la pelirroja para seguirle allá donde fuese, aventurándose incluso donde a él ni se le había pasado por la cabeza explorar. Ambos eran Gryffindor, por eso se parecían tanto. Había quien decía que parecían incluso hermanos. Él siempre se reía de esas palabras, porque si Rosie hubiese sido Lily o Albus, las cosas no serían igual.

Sin embargo, ahora que ella lo había nombrado, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en esos años. Rose no era como su hermana, no tenía un cuerpo de infarto ni era tan guapa como una veela, pero se había desarrollado. Era graciosa, cínica y le encantaba cuando se le juntaban las pecas de la nariz por el rubor. Puede que su pelo no estuviese del todo domado, pero había algo hipnótico en la forma en que sus ondas se separaban conforme avanzaba el día del peinado que llevase.

Rose no era una top model, pero sin duda era una chica guapa. Femenina, a su manera. Y el que no lo viese, es que estaba ciego.

A lo mejor el ciego había sido él, de todas formas.

—Yo sí que te veo como una _mujer_, Rose —susurró, acercándose a ella.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aunque el hecho de que hubiese empleado su nombre y no un diminutivo la tendría que haber alertado de que algo raro estaba pasando. Cuando se giró para dirigirle un comentario sardónico, James se había inclinado sobre ella y había juntado sus labios muy levemente, casi como una caricia. Se quedó estática, pensando que él, que había besado a muchas chicas, iba a decepcionarse. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que eran primos, que eso estaba mal. Solo ese miedo irracional a hacerlo mal y asustarle. Sin embargo, cuando el contacto cesó a los pocos segundos, James parecía de lo más normal. Exceptuando el brillante rubor que le coloreaba las mejillas.

Carraspeó y apuntó con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

—No le digas nada a tu padre, ¿quieres? Que quede entre nosotros —pidió.

Rose se echó a reír, parte por los nervios, parte por imaginarse a su padre enterándose de la noticia —Ron Weasley imponía mucho respeto—. James, sin embargo, tomó esas carcajadas como a su costa y alzó una ceja, ofendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Rose le puso un dedo en los labios, sonriendo divertida.

—Tranquilo, será secreto de Estado lo mal que besas —le picó.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad. Aunque lo cierto es que Rose Weasley no podría haber pedido un mejor primer beso: tal y como se lo había imaginado tantas y tantas veces en su mente. Bueno, faltaban los cohetes y los querubines, pero no se podía tener todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Como siempre, gracias a la pesada porque me aguantó la idea cuando la tuve hace tiempo (solo que ahora la he podido plasmar gracias a la Musa). Aunque no le guste nadie llamado James, ni el incesto. YAY.

Desde que leí mi primer Rose/James, me enamoré de la pareja. Es que, a ver, es lo mejor de ambos mundos: James (y Merodeadores) y Ron. ¡A quién no puede gustarle eso! Y eso que el otro era M y la trama era nula, pero me enamoré y me hice mi canon mental. Juzgadme.

Tercera historia que subo hoy. ¿Estoy en racha? No, estoy de fiesta. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
